You Owe Me
by BethsAnatomy
Summary: Callie forgets their anniversary and has to make it up to ONE SHOT, Smut.


"Dr. Robbins, you're on call tonight right?" Alex ran over to Arizona who was finishing a patient's chart.

"Oh no," She flipped the chart shut, "It's our anniversary tonight, me and Callie, and she's supposed to get a babysitter and I'm going to go home and act surprised at whatever she has planned and then," Arizona leaned closer to Alex, "Well and then we have _other_ plans. These plans do not include residents paging me and sick tiny humans. These plans involve candles and lingerie and-"

"Yeah okay, I got it." Alex started walking away.

"Don't page me Karev!"

-.-.-.-.-

Arizona walked with pep in her step as she went home for the night. She smiled at every person she passed, knowing she was in for an amazing night with her wife. Callie was always knew how to celebrate an occasion and Arizona's head flooded with ideas of what was behind the door as she turned the knob.

"Callie?" She poked her head in, her eyes closed and a smile on her face.

"Shh, I just put Sofia down," Callie walked out of their daughter's room and over to the kitchen to clean up her mess.

Arizona opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was how it usually was. Sofia's toys were scattered across the apartment and dirty dishes were in the sink. She placed her keys on the table and walked over to Callie in the kitchen.

"You didn't get a sitter?"

"No. We are both home tonight so I didn't think we needed one," Callie placed a quick peck on Arizona's cheek, "I'm going to go shower and then crash."

"Uh, oh okay," Arizona was left standing in the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

Callie tried to enjoy her shower but her head swarmed with all the little things she had to do this week; bring snacks to Sofia's daycare, work, pick up the new TV Arizona had bought and start to plan what she was going to do for their anniversary. She sighed as turned off the tap, stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel. She brushed her hair as she hummed to a song she could never remember the lyrics too. Then it hit her. She dropped her hairbrush and ran out of the bathroom into the bedroom where Arizona was getting ready for bed.

"Oh God!" Callie clutched at the towel wrapped around her chest as she put on her most apologetic face, "It's our anniversary today! I am so so sorry. I didn't forget, I _promise_, I've just been so busy and I got my days messed up and oh I'm a horrible wife."

Callie paced the floor as Arizona sat on the bed, enjoying the site of her wife in a towel awkwardly fumbling over her words.

"Callie?"

"Okay, okay this is fine," Callie started indirectly talking to herself, "The night is still young. I can get a sitter and we can go out…somewhere and have dinner. Yeah? Yeah, that sounds good…"

"Callie,"

"I feel so bad, I will do anything and I mean _anything_ to make it up to you,"

"You can start by dropping your towel," Arizona bit her bottom lip as she watched Callie.

"Wait," Callie stopped pacing and turned to her wife, "You aren't mad?"

"No, but I will be if you aren't naked in thirty seconds," Arizona sat up and walked over to Callie, leaning over and whispering in her ear, "And you wouldn't want that would you?"

"Well that depends…" Callie unwrapped the towel and let it fall off her body and to the ground, "Are you going to punish me?"

"Maybe," Arizona laughed as she dragged her fingertips up Callie's thighs and tugged at her hips, "But…"

Arizona slowly leaned in and kissed Callie, parting her lips and deepening the kiss. Callie moaned into Arizona's lips and pulled back.

"But?" Callie asked, raising one eyebrow.

"But," Arizona's hands roamed as she spoke, "You do _owe_ me, you know, for forgetting our anniversary."

"Yeah I guess I kinda do," Callie walked forward, forcing Arizona back until her legs hit the bed, "Turn around."

Arizona quickly turned, her back against Callie, waiting to be touched. Callie pulled Arizona's shirt over her head, wrapping her arms around Arizona, watching goosebumps form on her warm skin. Callie kissed Arizona's shoulder as she tightened her embrace. Callie slipped her hand in the front of Arizona's pants and felt the blonde's body tighten as she rubbed her thumb over Arizona's clit. Arizona pushed Callie's hands out of the way and shoved her pants off her hips, nudging out of them and kicking them to the side. She pressed her body back up against the brunette's and sighed as she felt Callie's hands on her again.

"Spread your legs," Callie whispered before biting Arizona's neck.

Arizona didn't hesitate as she propped one leg up on the bed, allowing Callie more access. Callie dipped her hand down into Arizona's panties, feeling just how badly Arizona wanted her. The blonde titled her head back and closed her eyes as Callie's fingers traced circles around her clit.

Callie could tell Arizona was close, her body pushed closer to Callie's and her breathing became heavy. Her moans grew louder, forcing Callie to cover Arizona's mouth, which only made the blonde hotter. Callie rubbed herself against Arizona to the rhythm of her hand as the blonde's hips became to move, trying to force any extra contact to send her over the edge.

"You close?"

Arizona nodded her head in response and Callie quickly turned her around, pushing her on the bed. The brunette bent down in front of Arizona, pushing her legs open and placed her tongue where Arizona wanted it the most. The blonde's back arched, as she reached for a pillow next to her trying to muffle her own screams. Her stomach clenched and Callie slid two fingers inside of her, moving them in time with Arizona's hips. She sucked and curled her fingers as the blonde let out one last moan, letting her body go completely limp. Callie slowly stopped her movements, biting Arizona's inner thigh before making her way up the blonde's body.

Arizona mumbled something through the pillow that was barely audible to Callie.

"What?" Callie asked pulling the pillow away from Arizona's face.

"You should forget our anniversary more often,"

Callie laughed as she kissed Arizona, allowing the blonde to taste herself on Callie's lips.

"Maybe but for now…" Callie pulled Arizona on top of her, "You _owe_ me for forgetting about dinner last week,"

"Oh really?"

"I'm not making this up,"

Arizona smirked before lowering herself down Callie's body.


End file.
